Green Tofu and Yams
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: Does Raven like green tofu and yams? With apologies to Dr. Seuss.
Apologies to the late, great Dr. Seuss

 _[Beast Boy]_

 _I am Gar  
I am Gar  
Gar I are  
_

 _[Raven]  
That Gar-I-are  
That Gar-I-are!  
I do not like  
that Gar-I-are  
_

 _[Beast Boy]  
Do you like green tofu and yams?  
_

 _[Raven]  
I do not like them, Gar-I-are.  
I do not like green tofu and yams._

[Beast Boy]

 _Would you like them  
Here or there?_

[Raven]

 _I would not like them here or there.  
I would not like them anywhere.  
I do not like green tofu and yams.  
I do not like them, Gar-I-are_

[Beast Boy]

 _Would you like them in a T shaped house?  
Would you like them with a green mouse? (Beast Boy morphs into a mouse)_

[Raven]

 _I do not like them in a T shaped house.  
I do not like them with a green mouse.  
I do not like them here or there.  
I do not like them anywhere.  
I do not like green tofu and yams.  
I do not like them, Gar-I-are._

[Beast Boy]

 _Would you eat them in a box?  
Would you eat them with a green fox? (Beast Boy morphs into a green fox)_

[Raven]

 _Not in a box.  
Not with a green fox.  
Not in a T shaped house.  
Not with a green mouse.  
I would not eat them here or there.  
I would not eat them anywhere.  
I would not eat green tofu and yams.  
I do not like them, Gar-I-are._

[Beast Boy]

 _Would you? Could you?  
in the T Car?  
Eat them! Eat them!  
Here they are._

[Raven]

 _I would not , could not, in the T Car_

[Beast Boy]

 _You may like them.  
You will see.  
You may like them in a tree? _

_[Raven]_

 _I would not in a tree._  
 _I would not, could not in a tree._  
 _Not in the T Car! You let me be._

 _I do not like them in a box._  
 _I do not like them with a green fox_  
 _I do not like them in a T shaped house_  
 _I do not like them with a green mouse_  
 _I do not like them here or there._  
 _I do not like them anywhere._  
 _I do not like green tofu and yams._  
 _I do not like them, Gar-I-are._

 _[Beast Boy]_

 _A train! A train!_  
 _A train! A train!_  
 _Could you, would you on a train?_

 _[Raven]_

 _Not on a train! Not in a tree!_  
 _Not in the T car! Gar! Let me be!_  
 _I would not, could not, in a box._  
 _I could not, would not, with a green fox._  
 _I will not eat them with a green mouse_  
 _I will not eat them in a T shaped house._  
 _I will not eat them here or there._  
 _I will not eat them anywhere._  
 _I do not like them, Gar-I-are._

 _[Beast Boy]_

 _Say!_  
 _In Azarath?_  
 _Here in Azarath!_  
 _Would you, could you, in Azarath?_

 _[Raven]_

 _I would not, could not, in the Azarath._

 _[Beast Boy]_

 _Would you, could you, in the rain?_

 _[Raven]_

 _I would not, could not, in the rain._  
 _Not in Azarath. Not on a train,_  
 _Not in the T Car, Not in a tree._  
 _I do not like them, Gar, you see._  
 _Not in T shaped house. Not in a box._  
 _Not with a green mouse. Not with a green fox._  
 _I will not eat them here or there._  
 _I do not like them anywhere!_

 _[Beast Boy]_

 _You do not like green tofu and yams?_

 _[Raven]_

 _I do not like them, Gar-I-are._

 _[Beast Boy]_

 _Could you, would you, with a green goat? (morphs into a goat)_

 _[Raven]_

 _I would not, could not., with a green goat!_

 _[Beast Boy]_

 _Would you, could you, on a boat?_

 _[Raven]_

 _I could not, would not, on a boat._  
 _I will not, will not, with a green goat._  
 _I will not eat them in the rain._  
 _I will not eat them on a train._  
 _Not in Azarath! Not in a tree!_  
 _Not in the T car! You let me be!_  
 _I do not like them in a box._  
 _I do not like them with a green fox._  
 _I will not eat them in a T shaped house._  
 _I do not like them with a green mouse._  
 _I do not like them here or there._  
 _I do not like them ANYWHERE!_

 _I do not like green tofu and yams!_

 _I do not like them, Gar-I-are._

 _[Beast Boy]_

 _You do not like them._  
 _SO you say._  
 _Try them! Try them!_  
 _And you may._  
 _Try them and you may I say._

 _[Raven]_

 _Gar!_  
 _If you will let me be,_  
 _I will try them._  
 _You will see._

 _Say!_  
 _I like green_

 _tofu and yams!_  
 _I do! I like them, Gar-I-are!_  
 _And I would eat them in a boat!_  
 _And I would eat them with a green goat..._  
 _And I will eat them in the rain._  
 _And in Azarath. And on a train._  
 _And in the T car. And in a tree._  
 _They are so good so good you see!_

 _So I will eat them in a box._  
 _And I will eat them with a_ _green fox._

 _And I will eat them in a T shaped house._  
 _And I will eat them with a green mouse._  
 _And I will eat them here and there._  
 _Say! I will eat them ANYWHERE!_

 _I do so like green_

 _tofu and yams!_  
 _Thank you!_  
 _Thank you,_  
 _Gar-I-are_

 **\- ( - )-**

A clap of thunder shakes the entire Tower, waking Raven up. She sits up and wipes away the beads of sweat that are dripping from her forehead, after which she walks to her bathroom and has a drink of water. After consuming the drink she returns to her bed. There is a copy of Dr. Seuss's Green Eggs and Ham on her nightstand, a gift from the changeling, which she picks up and looks at the cover before putting it back down. She lays her head down on her pillow, covering herself and sighs before speaking in to the darkness.

"I have to stop eating Cyborg's three meat chili before going to bed"

 _ **-( - )-**_

DarkEnchantress-97 was kind enough to create some artwork for this story:

starkid14 dot deviantart dot com/art/Green-Tofu-and-Yams-601485446


End file.
